pokemongohelpfandomcom-20200215-history
Pokemongohelp Wikia
Welcome to the Wiki! Pokémon Go (stylized as Pokémon GO) is a free-to-play, location-based augment reality developed by Niantic for iOS, Android and Apple Watch devices. It was initially released in selected countries in July 2016. In the game, players use a mobile device's GPS capability to locate, capture, battle, and train virtual creatures, called Pokmon, who appear on the screen as if they were in the same real-world location as the player. The game supports in-app purchase for additional in-game items. Pokémon Go was released to mixed reviews, with critics praising the game's concept and the incentive to be more active in the real world, while criticizing frequent technical issues apparent at launch. Despite such reviews, it quickly became a global phenomenon and was one of the most used and profitable mobile apps in 2016, having been downloaded more than 500 million times worldwide. It was credited with popularizing location-based and augmented reality gaming, promoting physical activety, and helping local businesses grow. However, it also attracted controversy for contributing to accidents and becoming a public nuisance at some locations. Multiple governments expressed concerns over the game's security, with legislation regarding it being passed in some countries as a result. Gameplay After establishing a game account, the player creates an avatar by selecting a hair, skin, and eye color; style; and outfit.Once created, the avatar is displayed on a map using the player's current geographical location. Features on the map include PokéStops and Pokémon gyms. PokéStops provide players with items, such as eggs, Poke berries, berries, and potions and can be equipped with items called lure modules, which attract rare, wild Pokémon. Gyms serve as battle locations for team-based king of the hill matches.PokéStops and gyms are typically located at places of interest.These locations are re-purposed portals from Ingress, Niantic's previous augment reality game. As players move within their real world surroundings, their avatar moves within the game's map. Different Pokémon species reside in different areas of the world; for example, water type Pokémon are generally found near water.When a player encounters a Pokémon, they may view it either in augmented reality (AR) mode or with a live rendered, generic background.AR mode uses the camera and gyrooscope on the player's mobile device to display an image of a Pokémon as though it were in the real world.Players can take screenshots of the Pokémon they encounter either with or without the AR mode activated.Unlike other installments in the Pokémon series, players in Pokémon Go do not battle wild Pokémon to capture them. During an encounter with a wild Pokémon, the player may throw a Poké Ball at it by flicking it from the bottom of the screen up toward the Pokémon. If the Pokémon is successfully caught, it will come under the ownership of the player. Factors in the success rate of capture include the right force, the right time and the type of Poké Ball used. After capturing a wild Pokémon, the player is awarded two types of in-game currencies: candies and stardust. The candies awarded by a successful catch depend on what evolutionary chain a Pokémon belongs to. A player can use stardust and candies to raise a Pokémon's "combat power" (CP). However, only candies are needed to evolve a Pokémon. Each Pokémon evolution tree has its own type of candy, which can only be used to evolve or level up. The player can also transfer the Pokémon back to the Pokémon professor to earn one more candy and create room for more Pokémon.The ultimate goal of the game is to complete the entries in the Pokédex, a comprehensive Pokémon encyclopedia, by capturing and evolving to obtain the original 151 Pokémon. Development The concept for the game was conceived in 2014 by Satoru Iwata of Nintendo and Tsunekazu Ishihara of The Pokémon Company as an April Fools' Day collaboration with Google, called Pokémon Challenge.Ishihara was a fan of developer Niantic's previous transreality game, Ingress, and saw the game's concept as a perfect match for the Pokémon series.Niantic used the crowdsourced data from Ingress to populate the locations for PokéStops and gyms within Pokémon Go, and data from Google Maps to spawn specific Pokémon on certain terrain or environment.In 2015, Ishihara dedicated his speech at the game's announcement on September 10 to Iwata, who had died two months earlier.The game's soundtrack was written by longtime Pokémon series composer, Junichi Masuda, who also assisted with some of the game's design.Among the game's visual designers was Dennis Hwang, who previously worked at Google and created the logo of Gmail. On March 4, 2016, Niantic announced a Japan-exclusive beta test would begin later that month, allowing players to assist in refining the game before its full release. The beta test was later expanded to other countries.On April 7, it was announced that the beta would expand to Australia and New Zealand.Then, on May 16, the signups for the field test were opened to the United States.The test came to an end on June 30. Pokemon Go Plus The Pokémon Go Plus is a Bluetooth low energy device, developed by Nintendo, that allows players to perform certain actions in the game without looking at their smart devinces. When a player is near a Pokémon or PokéStop, the button vibrates.The player can then press the button to capture the Pokémon or receive items from the PokéStop; the player cannot check what they have received until the next time they sign in to the app on their mobile device.The design consists of a Poke Ball and the shape of the Google Maps Pin. The decision to create the device rather than create a smart watch app was to increase uptake among players for whom a smart watch is prohibitively expensive. It released in the United Kingdom and North America on September 16, 2016 Pages ] ] ] ] ] ] ] ]We have more pages so make sure to check them out! Latest activity Category:Browse